A Saiyan's Return!
by jangoman1579
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the real Naruto. Everyone thinks he is a weak, ugly jumpsuit wearing, blonde idiot. This is true. For the outside appearance. But sometimes you must realize that it's better to be your true self than hiding behind a mask. Watch as Naruto brings the fear of a true Saiyan warrior into the hearts of everyone around him! Saiyan!Naruto!
1. Power Revealed

A Saiyan's Return!

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!"

This was the shout of one Hyuga prodigy known as Neji Hyuga. The Chunin Exams Finals were currently underway with the first match seemingly ending at this moment. Neji had just executed a main family technique from the Hyuga clan. Doing so on his opponent which was one Naruto Uzumaki. As the blonde-haired genin flew back Neji could only smirk as he proved the boy wrong about his belief. Fate was absolute and he had proved it right here with his final blow. Those in the stands watch withheld breathe as they witness the prowess of last year's rookie of the year as he decimated the dobe. It was no surprise as everyone knew or at least had bets against the whisker blonde.

Naruto flew through the air after the final blow down to all of his tenketsu being blocked off making him feel loads of pain at the moment. As he flew back time seemed to slow down around him as he stared upwards toward the semi-clear sky. He watched the few clouds in the air move slowly on by while the birds up there flew around. How long has it been since he truly thought about his actions? This farce of a match shouldn't have gone this long nor the outcome should have become like this. What most didn't understand is that Naruto was holding a lot more power and strength in him than most thought. And he isn't talking about the Kyuubi. He has just been keeping it sealed and holding it back. Why would he do this though? At the moment he couldn't remember his reasoning for doing this. Maybe it had to do with all the death threats against him? All the fear he could sense coming from the villagers? The fear from the shinobi?

Maybe it was his own fear of already not being accepted. Figuring that maybe if he wasn't as strong as he would come to be and _ALREADY_ is then people would actually stop fearing him and he would accept him. Ever since he was young he knew there was a primal fear coming from everyone that he got close to back in the past. Of course, now he knew why with the knowledge of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. Then there was his own strength that others could just sense flowing off of him.

But was it even worth it? Should he truly care about how everyone sees him now? Even after sealing away his true strength people still looked at him with fear which turned to hate. Hate that was shown that he wasn't as strong as their natural instincts were telling them. And because of that, it was what started the attacks and threats against himself. If he wasn't as strong as they thought he was then they had no reason to fear or hide all of their hate against him.

Thinking back on it he realized how foolish such a thing was. He sacrificed his strength and his _PRIDE_ to appease the people and to try to become accepted by the masses. He became a fool on the outside that allowed everyone to push him around from back when he was a still a brat in the academy to even now! Well, no more! If there is one thing his kind was supposed to never give up, it was their _PRIDE_ as warriors! A warrior didn't hide his strength away and weaken himself. He let his power soar to new heights and became stronger!

It was time.

Time to drop the mask and reveal his true self.

He could feel his body crash land against the arena floor. He grunted from the impact but didn't show any other kind of reaction to what happened to him. He could hear the sound of Neji moving out of his Jūken stance and stand in front of him. Looking up he could see the bastard had a smirk on his face while crossing his arms.

"As I've said before. Fate has declared me the victor of this battle. Just as it did back during the preliminaries against Hinata-sama. Learn to stay down and you won't be in such a position as she was. Almost killed because she decided to go against her fate in being weak. Just like you. No matter what you do, no matter how much work you put into your training, you are destined to forever be weak against your betters. Just as I am destined to forever hold a curse to keep me in line towards the main family." Neji said while shaking his head with a slight scowl. "Proctor go ahead and call the match. He's finished." He turned around and began walking away but stopped when he heard laughter. The laughter that came from his downed opponent. Turning back around he gritted his teeth as he watched the idiot on the ground slowly began to stand up to his feet. He could see the grimace on his face before watching as Naruto quieted down to a chuckle before spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I found what you said funny. All of your fate bullshit and your talks about how Hinata is weak. To me, Hinata is definitely the strongest kunoichi of our graduation year. It was obvious to me that she was holding back when fighting you since she sees you as her family. If she really wanted to win against you I have no doubt she could have pulled it off." Naruto said while Neji gritted his teeth and glared at him while those in the crowd were surprised at his words about the Hyuga heiress. None more so than Hisashi Hyuga, Hinata's stick up the ass for a father, and the other rookies plus their jounin senseis. They never heard such faith come from the blonde about the girl who had a massive crush on him bigger than the Hokage monument.

Wiping away some blood that leaked from his mouth Naruto gave a grin towards Neji before saying something that would shock every single person in the stadium. "And then there's you calling me weak. Saying no matter what I do I'll forever be like this. I'll admit…your words carry truth to them." There was a slight gasp coming from the audience above as none would think Naruto would admit Neji was right about him being weak and never able to advance. This was Naruto Uzumaki we are talking about here! The one who constantly claims he'll be Hokage and stronger than all the past kages. "However, your words would carry more truth if it weren't for the fact I've been holding back this entire time." He chuckled while there was a loud gasp heard throughout the stadium with Neji's eyes widening before he glared at Naruto.

Hearing that the dead last was apparently holding back during the whole fight was both interesting and somewhat ludicrous. What reason would he have for holding back against the prodigy? It made no sense to anyone. Neji himself wasn't believing it one bit. He couldn't have been holding back against him. He would have known if he was keeping something back from him.

"The thing is though," Naruto continued while unzipping his jacket and tossing it to the side, "I've actually been holding myself back ever since the academy." There was a collective gasp again at such a statement. How could he have been holding back all the way since then?! "The me you and everyone else thinks you know, it isn't the real me. No one knows who the real me is, not even the old man Hokage knows about my true self." This came to an even bigger surprised to the man mentioned. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had his eyes widen at such a statement coming from the one he viewed as a grandson. Was Naruto really hiding so much from him and the village? What purpose did he have for holding himself back from exceeding everyone's expectations from the start? This wasn't making any sense to the old professor.

Everyone continued to watch as Naruto pulled his blue shirt off his body with a couple of girls, as well as some older women, in the stadium gaining a red tint on their cheeks at seeing his physique. Those who knew Naruto, or at least think they knew this Naruto, knew that he was always inhaling ramen faster than an Akimachi at a buffet. Ramen wasn't the best food to be eating every day for every single meal. So, it came to a surprise to see that he wasn't as scrawny as most thought he would be and that he actually had muscle defining his frame. Clapping his hands together everyone watched as he focused his chakra to come through the surface, breaking the block that Neji did to him, before seeing several lines of fuinjutsu writing appear on his body in an intricate design. What none were able to see that there was a specific area at his tailbone made around it.

Neji watched this and gritted his teeth while shaking his head before glaring with his byakugan fully activated. He could see the tenketsu he blocked before opening up forcefully by his rising chakra level. "So, what! You say you were holding back, but that doesn't change what fate has decreed. It has decreed me the winner of this battle here and no matter what you do, you will still be _weak!_ " Neji declared towards Naruto while getting back into his Jūken stance and prepared to put this commoner back in his place. He may have been part of the branch family of the Hyuga but even they were above such filth like him.

Naruto began chuckling again as Neji began triggering his nerves. "There you go again. Calling me weak. You're really starting to piss me off." He said while lowering his hands before glaring at Neji though a confident smirk appeared on his face as he placed his hands to his side and got into a horse stance. "It's time I shut that trap of yours. You can insult me all you want, but the moment you start calling me weak, the moment you began attacking my _pride_ as a warrior, that's when you have gone too far. So, sit back and witness why I decided to seal away my _TRUE_ power!"

(Begin playing Ginyu Transformation by Bruce Faulconer watch?v=nF12Vf_IfBU start at 0:15 or watch Gohan going Ssj2 at world tournament watch?v=tOiq8KNfcDI make sure to start at 0:17 to skip the intro the guy had)

There was a slight wind rustle to the trees as an odd wind began blowing through the air rustling Naruto's hair. Genma looked down to the ground before his eyes widen when he saw a couple of rocks shaking up and down on the ground. Looking up he could see the trembling happening closer to Naruto. Whatever the kid was doing, he knew he should probably back up some more.

"hhrrRAAAAAAAH!" Naruto roared with the ground underneath him cracking and sparks of electricity coming off his body. Gritting his teeth Naruto began releasing growls from his mouth as he tightens his stance and begins channeling more energy making the ground shake and the arena tremble from how much energy he was outputting. As he continued to make his energy grow there was a red aura barely visibly around him. Neji backed away as his eyes widen from what he could see. He could see the chakra coils expanded and his chakra overflowing and changing with more energy going through his whole body, not being contained in just his tenketsu but flowing throughout his entire form. He watched as another wave of energy passed by making the ground crater with the debris of earth floating in the air around him.

Everyone in the stadium had wide eyes and mouths gaped at what they were seeing. They could all practically _feel_ the energy waving off him. Naruto himself was releasing more of his sealed away energy as the seals all around his body began turning red themselves. Making it look like his form was cracking.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAA!" He released a louder roar to the heavens as all the build-up energy flowed out making the ground crater even more and causing the violent wind to push back those on the arena floor. His energy created a pillar of red light that flowed to the sky covering his form with the light blinding everyone there. Everyone had to cover their face in order to not be blinded anymore and those who had activated their Byakugan needed to shut it off or they would have gone blind from the amount of energy they could _SEE_ coming off of him.

 _'Such power! I should have marked him when I had the chance!'_ Came the voice of a disguised Orochimaru as he was glad the veil covered his face, though it didn't stop him from raising his hand to hide the light more. To think the Kyuubi brat was hiding all of this from everyone! He would need to find a way to get him. With all of that power, he could no doubt have the perfect body even without the Sharingan!

Soon the light began fading and everyone was able to move their eyes back to the arena floor. Of course, when they did there was a loud gasp coming from everyone as eyes widened from what they were seeing. Naruto's form had changed! When he said he was holding back they didn't think it was also the cause for his appearance! Down on the floor stood a now five foot two Naruto, standing at the same height as Shino. The muscles on his body seemed to have expanded and been even more defined on his body. The whisker marks on his face seemed to have become much bolder giving him a much more feral look to him since they could also see his canine poking out from his top lip. His hair was much more spiker and longer with two bangs framing his face like a certain blonde Hokage everyone loves or hate depending on who you were. What shocked people, even more, was that they could see a brown monkey tail swinging about behind Naruto. It seemed to have broken out of the back of his pants, that ripped some from the power spike and growth, making people think it was physically apart of him.

"No way! Is that…. really Naruto?" Came the voice of Sakura as she stared at her teammate with Ino right next to her. While Sakura was shocked Ino was blushing up a storm to levels that Hinata reaches. Speaking of Hinata, she was in the stadium sitting next to her sensei watching everything. She was currently redder than a tomato, redder than the fur of the Kyuubi, redder than the hair of an Uzumaki. Steam was coming out of her ears as she stared at the new form of her big-time crush. There was a little bit of blood leaking from her nose as her thoughts went closer to the gutter as she stared at his physique before she finally passed out. Kurenai caught her student while she had her own tint of pink on her face from seeing her student's crush transform. She had to admit he was a lot more handsome now especially with his whiskers giving him that more feral look.

Naruto was smirking at his opponent who was forced to shut his Byakugan off unless he wanted his eyes to be ruined. Closing his own eyes Naruto took in a deep breath of fresh air before letting it out with a content sigh. It couldn't remember the last time he was like this and not in his mask sealed state. To feel all of his energy flowing through him once more made him happy. Rolling his neck, he heard a few cracks and sighed from the tension being released. Doing a few stretches he could feel his muscles relaxing and his body becoming less strict in movement.

"It has been too long since I was like this. Why I decided to seal all this away I'll never know." He spoke with people noticing his voice was slightly deeper than before. Smirking he turned his gaze towards Neji before walking forward out of the miniature crater he made from releasing his power. "Well, Neji, ready for the real match to begin?" He grinned showing off his longer canines while Neji just scoffed and got back in his Jūken stance and turned his Byakugan back on. His power wasn't increasingly rising so it made it bearable to stare at him. He did wince from the amount of energy just flowing off of him though.

"Like I said, commoner! No matter what change you go through, fate has decreed that-!" He didn't get to finish as Naruto moved with such speed that he didn't notice with his fist entering his gut making him gasp out in pain while also forcing his Byakugan to turn off.

"You really gotta learn to stop talking so much," Naruto said before smirking and elbowed his chin up before stepping to the side to knee his chest making Neji gasp for air. Naruto quickly moved for a left hook that was strong and made his jaw rattle before Naruto began moving his body faster. His fist were slight blurs as he punched Neji from each side of his face and body. His legs weren't idle either as he performed a flip kick and moved into a handstand before spinning his body to drive a heel kick towards his ribcage. He could both feel and hear one of them crack before spinning again and kicked Neji in the jaw sending him into the sky. Jumping up Naruto punched him in the back sending him further flying into the sky. As he landed on the ground he wasn't finished as the crowd watched the blonde jump again before kicking him even further into the sky. Neji's gasp of pain and need for air lessened as he couldn't think properly to counter-attack the blonde from how much pain he was receiving now.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Naruto said as he appeared above the so-called prodigy before slamming his fist down like a hammer sending Neji like a missile to the dirt with a crater appearing. Landing on the ground Naruto watches Neji weakly pull himself out of the ground and glare at him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him! He was assured he had victory as Naruto was the class dobe! He may have made it all the way here but he knew he wouldn't defeat him. Neji straightens himself and ignored the pain his body was in so he could charge towards Naruto. Smirking the blonde waited patiently before dodging each strike Neji tried to hit him with. He danced around each strike while keeping his smirk on his face making Neji growl as he tried harder to hit the blonde idiot. He was mocking him!

"Man, I can't believe I was having trouble in dealing with you. Your movements are slow _and_ predictive." Naruto mocked whiled the Hyuga prodigy that was his opponent glared heatedly and roared as he moved his body faster to try and land a hit on the enigma of a blonde. "If this is all you got Neji then I'm done toying with you." As he said that he caught the boy's hand by the wrist and tighten his grip on it making him wince from the pressure. Smirking Naruto moved his other hand and grabbed Neji's whole arm before spinning and throwing him across the arena. As he flew Naruto tensed his legs before running after him to finish this battle.

"I like to call this little move Demonic Rush!" He said before increasing his speed till he became a blur. Neji landed on the ground before standing shaking his head. When he looked up all he saw was Naruto appear right in front of him before hitting him with a left hook. He could feel a tooth fly out of his mouth from the power behind the hit. Then Naruto moved fast hitting him with a hard straight to the chest before doing another punch with his left. He wasn't finished yet as he moved his knee striking his abdomen before using the momentum to spin into a spin kick before going into a high kick that brought Neji into the air. Clenching his right hand into a fist he threw it into Neji's gut so hard he thought he would pass out from the pain right then. Blood and spittle flew from his mouth before Naruto gave him one last punch to the face that sends the Hyuga flying until he crashed into the wall. When the dust cloud cleared everyone could see that Neji was unconscious as his body fell out imprint he made into the wall. Naruto smirked before turning and walking away. This battle was over.

"Winner of the first round: Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted while having his own smile on his face. That was definitely a surprise for the century. He would personally make sure this kid got a promotion as that was the best battle between genin he has seen. To think the class clown of his generation was holding so much back from everyone that not even their own Hokage had an idea that he was like this. Chuckling he motioned for the medics to go pick up Neji's body while he watched Naruto walk over picked up his shirt and jacket. The crowd was silent until there were a few cheers from multiple individuals that got louder. Most of the applause was from those who weren't from Konoha as most of the Konoha civilians were afraid of what this could mean for them. The demon brat that a good couple of them always hated and sneered towards was now a powerhouse monster. No more would they be able to push him around like before. The Fire Daimyo that was present for the matches was also cheering and had his eye on that boy. He looked very familiar to him like he was reminded of a certain someone with similar features. When this was over he would be investigating the boy to find out where he had come from. He would also like to personally congratulate the boy for putting on an amazing show and showing that he was more than meets the eye.

"Hiruzen should be glad to have such a strong promising shinobi. That boy will definitely go far in his life."

Naruto smirked hearing the cheers as he had his shirt and jacket over his shoulder as he made his way out of the arena and to head up to the fighter's box.

"Feels good to be back."

( **And done! Nice little One-shot story! Something that just came to mind while I was listening to dubstep remixes of some DBZ and Super scenes. I really love the scene of Gohan going Super Saiyan 2 at the world tournament. The music makes it so intense with the whole arena floor shaking and floating around him as his power skyrockets with the whole crowd just being surprised at such a phenomenon. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little thing. This may actually become its own story one day in the future. That's up to you if you liked this. Again, hoped you liked this and have a nice day/evening/night/morning or whatever!**

 **Jangoman signing out!**

 **P.S.: NFoD will be updated soon!**

 **P.S.S.: I need money!** **)**


	2. Surprises Everywhere!

**Surprises Everywhere!**

"Well then. One of them still exists." An angelic voice said. Pink eyes turned from what they were doing and stared off into the distance from within the castle of her charge. She sensed the energy spike off far in the distance. How long has it been since one of their kind existed in this universe? She smiled lightly before a light blue hand came up to cover her mouth as she released a giggle. She would investigate this later _after_ she informed her liege and got her out of bed. The woman continued to walk to her destination while thinking of how this new development would change some things. But first, she had to wake up her liege so she wouldn't sleep on her duties.

A God of Destruction shouldn't be sleeping in all day! A productive body keeps you in shape and healthy!

Now if only her liege wouldn't keep eating those pudding cakes!

 **[ASR!]**

Naruto finally made his way up into the fighter's section of the stadium while walking past everyone that had their eyes on him. He continued to hold the smirk he's had since the match finished down below. His monkey tail swinging carelessly behind him before he sat down. The area was quiet before Shikamaru moved and looked at him.

"You are as troublesome as ever." He started off with Naruto chuckling and nodding his head while Shikamaru smirked lightly. "How exactly did you hide something like this from everyone? You said even the Hokage didn't know about this side of you which makes me wonder how much you've actually been holding back when it comes to knowing about you?"

"You got a point there Shika. I can say that everything about me is still the same besides a few factors that you'll just have to find out later." He said with a smirk while Shikamaru just shook his head and muttered troublesome before going back to leaning against the railing and waiting for the next match. Naruto meanwhile closed his eyes and felt the wind blowing through the air and his hair. He wondered how long it would take for it to change back to its original color being a dark red. Yes, he actually was born a redhead like most Uzumaki where in life. He supposed it had to do with both Uzumaki and Saiyan genes. Yes, he did know about Saiyans. He had to know considering how his parents' lives were.

He found out about his heritage early on considering that old pervert for a god-father had always been there for him. Despite what Sarutobi may think what was best for him, Jiraiya always thought otherwise. It was when he was five years old that the man had found him in the park and talked with him. He told him everything that he needed to know when it came to who he was, what he was, and who his parents were. Despite his age back then he was pretty understanding of everything that Jiraiya told him and understand everything that happened was completely out of their control. While he would still be a little mad at his father, Minato, he could accept that there wasn't much time for him to find another way. When Jiraiya then explained what little information, he knew about his race while also taking him out of the village to see the Saiyan pods that his grandparents landed in when coming to this planet.

That was something that threw him for a loop. Apparently, his grandfather from Minato's line was a full-fledged Saiyan as was his grandmother on Kushina's side. From what he could gather from the logs that both ships had on them, their planet was being destroyed by the sun that their planet floated around. A solar flare or something like it happened and caused the planet to go into a self-destruct phase. He didn't really understand much of what the computer logs said but understood that the planet that his relatives came from was destroyed from something out of their control. They had enough time to get to their pods and get off the planet before it was destroyed. They didn't know if anyone else from planet Saijia survived or not. For all that they knew, they had been the last survivors from the planet.

The two also had journals that explained some of what they did in life. His grandfather hid who he was and the things he could do while living a normal life of a fisherman. One day he met a beautiful blonde woman that was being chased down by some wannabe samurai. What impressed his grandfather was that the woman was using her own sword to fight them off and even killed a few of the group that chased her. She was a fighter and a strong woman that wasn't going to take shit from anyone, especially not pathetic men like them. The journal went on to explain how he helped the woman displaying some of his skills and a few techniques he knew that didn't cause much destruction. After the battle, he took the woman in and help get her wounds addressed. The two grew to be an interesting duo as he was very calm and collected while being patient, unlike his other Saiyan brethren. The woman was brasher and had a cocky attitude towards her but she was also humble. She knew when she bit off more than she should and planned masterfully around the situation to better make her odds in her favor. The two seemed to hit it off pretty good since they were married in less than two years.

The journal that explained from his grandmother side was extremely different. She didn't have a great landing that his grandfather had. Her pod had drifted off course due to the storm that she ended up getting in before she crashed into the ocean with whirlpools carrying her off more and making her ride even more hectic than it was. She had lost consciousness and didn't know if she was going to survive or drown within the ocean's wrath. When she came to it was to see a man with dark red hair that went down his back in a high ponytail. He spoke with her in a kind tone and told her how he was the one that not only rescued her from the water but also healed up her injuries. After they established a somewhat acquaintance-ship with one another the man began explaining to her where she was. Hearing that this Uzumaki clan she found her self indebted to didn't want anything from her in return surprised her. All the elder wanted to know was if she was okay and if she was hungry.

Soon she found herself a new family as the Uzumaki clan didn't treat her any other way. While strange at first his Saiyan grandmother got used to it and even assimilated into their lifestyle. She truly became an Uzumaki when she beat the man that saved her life in a ramen eating contest. At least he knew that having a seemingly never-ending appetite wasn't just from the Uzumaki. The two soon became more than just normal friends and quickly got into a relationship.

And as they say, the rest is history.

"Would Sabuka no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come down for the next match."

Ah! This was perfect now! Chuckling Naruto stood up and moved to the railing and crossed his arms waiting. He knew 'Sasuke' would show up. He had to since he must have felt his power rising. Which meant he had to stick with their deal.

Like he said before; There would be no more hiding.

Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand on the arena floor while waiting for his opponent to show up. Everyone was a little tense since the time was ticking and the last Uchiha was not here in the beginning. The Hokage was looking around the arena and sighed while shaking his head. While Kakashi was an excellent shinobi, despite his quirks, his tendency for being late was not something he wanted to be passed down to the new generation. Especially not to Sasuke since all these people here wanted to see what the boy was capable of. So much pressure was placed on that boy's shoulders because of what happened all those years ago and the civilians did everything they could to make sure the boy would be happy or get good things from them so he would owe them later down the line. He had to silently scoff at that. One couldn't buy favor with such simple gifts all just because they were greedy in getting any of that sizeable money in the Uchiha accounts. While thinking about the Uchiha he turned his head to the other boy who was also the last of his kind, or at least to his knowledge.

How was all of this hidden from him? While despite the fact he wanted to say he knew the boy he thought of as a grandson, to say that he didn't even know this side of the blonde was an extreme shock. How long has he been like this? When did the change happen and _how_ did it happen in the first place? His first thoughts were of Jiraiya. Despite him telling his old student that he had everything under control he knew the self-proclaimed super-pervert wouldn't take his words to face value. He at least hoped Jiraiya had some kind of trust in him to take care of Minato's boy. Sighing the old man just shook his head while taking a puff of his pipe. He supposed he has been foolish throughout the years.

After this, he would need to sit down with Naruto and go over some things with him. Reveal truths and ask for forgiveness. It would be all that he wanted from the boy before giving him all that was rightfully his. He earned his Chunin vest today there was no doubt about it. And he would fight anyone who said otherwise. Damn the elders and the civilians.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke hasn't shown up yet. What should we do?" One of his ANBU said while the old Sarutobi shook his head. He supposed he had to disqualify the boy now.

Before he could tell his shinobi of these thoughts and before a certain disguised snake could try and intervene to buy time, there was a gust of wind that came in before swirling down into the middle of the arena. Everyone looked down and could see Uchiha Sasuke as well as Hatake Kakashi standing back to back as they made their flashy entrance. Though considering what happened with Naruto, the entrance was a little downplayed compared to that.

"Sorry, were we late?" Kakashi asked Genma while the proctor of the Chunin Exams shook his head.

"Almost. Hokage-sama might have disqualified him if you were off by a few seconds more." The cyclops nodded before giving a thumbs up to Sasuke while continuing to read his little orange book. Making his way into the stadium stands he found a seat next to his other student Sakura while seeing she was a little quiet. Strange. He expected some kind of reaction considering her "Sasuke-kun" was here. Shrugging he turned his attention down to the arena floor.

Sasuke took a deep breath and got into a ready stance while staring directly at Gaara. He was ready for this. He was ready to use all that he learned during the one-month time and defeat this guy. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up like Lee. Determined black eyes focused themselves onto the redhead in front of him before getting ready to-

"YO! SASUKE!" Everyone turned their attention over to the fighter's box and looked to see Naruto with a grin on his face. Sasuke turned his eyes to his teammate and his eyes widen at his look. He couldn't believe it.

He didn't….

But as he stared at him and he noticed the brown monkey tail swinging behind him he knew what happened.

He did do it….

Meaning…

"...Oh, come on! Did you really have to change now? In front of everyone?!" Everyone watched in confusion while Naruto just laughed like there was some inside joke or something. Did Sasuke already know about this side of Naruto?

"Yep! And you know what that means _Sasuke-chan~"_ Naruto said in a sing-song voice while Sasuke just blushed lightly and had a twitch on his left eye. He was really going to make him do this. Right now. Right here. In front of all these people.

…

…

"A deal is a deal or you know the consequence." There was a strange sadistic gleam coming from Naruto's eye that made a few people shiver. Including Sasuke.

Least to say, Sasuke hated that blonde right now.

"Fucking fine." He said in a huff before he took his black shirt off. Everyone got a good look and saw bandages wrapped around his torso, mainly his chest. Sasuke lifted his hand and bit down on his thumb drawing blood before swiping it down on his forehead. Many wondered what exactly the Uchiha was doing. Gaara didn't care he just wanted him to hurry and do whatever it was that he was doing so he could kill him and prove his existence to everyone here.

Sasuke sighed to himself before going through several seals before ending in the tiger seal. The blood he placed on his forehead glowed before seals began to move down from his forehead and cover his entire body. Once more the crowd in the stadium gasped. Would the Uchiha go through a transformation just like Naruto did in the first round?!

"Kakuhenkan shīru (Transmutation Seal) _Kai!"_ The seal that covered his body began to glow red and in front of everyone's eyes, yet again, a transformation was happening. Except it wasn't as flashy or dramatic like Naruto's. No this was subtler in the way it happened.

It still left the entire stadium shocked though.

They watched as Sasuke's body began to get slimmer. His face rounded out more but still kept a slight angle to it. His hair grew longer and began to go down his back. His chest was _EXPANDING!_ In front of their eyes, they could Sasuke grow a pair of breasts! He was at least a C-cup from how far they expanded. His legs became more toned and slenderer while looking smooth. If it weren't for the fact that he had on those shorts, everyone would be able to see the bulge that represented his manhood disappear. Soon the transformation stopped and Sasuke moved the hair from in front of _her_ face and put _her_ hair up in a ponytail. Placing her shirt back on she did something else that surprised everyone and pulled out a scroll from her pants pocket. From that scroll, she summoned an o-katana blade that had the Uchiha crest on the pommel. Placing the scroll away, the definitely now _FEMALE_ Uchiha was ready to start the match.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! SASUKE'S A _GIRL?!_ " This boisterous shout came from Kiba up in the stands as his eyes were bugging out of his head at this new revelation. First Naruto. Then Sasuke.

Did anyone else want to go through some magical change before his eyes?!

In the fighter's box, Naruto was busting a gut as he saw the looks on everyone's face. Shikamaru was quiet but the way his jaw was unhinged spoke volumes. Up above in the Hokage box, both Kage beings couldn't stop blinking their eyes and then rubbing them to see if they were both looking at the same thing. For Hiruzen, this just meant there was _another_ one of his ninjas that truly didn't know much about. The fact that once again someone hid their true selves from the whole populous of Konoha was bad. What would others begin thinking about the village now?

For Orochimaru, this was an unexpected surprise. Not one he couldn't work with but unexpected none the less. He would just have to change some of his plans for the little Uchiha once he captured _her_.

In the stadium, all of Sasuke's fangirls were currently shell shocked at this revelation. The one they all went after, whether they were told to by their parents or not, has turned out to be a _girl!_

What kind of shit is that?!

Genma was staring for a while and wondered if this was the reason why no one saw the boy accepting any of those date requests he got from his fans? It would make sense now that he- _she-_ didn't swing that way.

He was going to have a headache after all of this.

Shaking his head, the jounin looked between the two combatants and decided to get this over with. Raising his hand to the sky he looked between the two before seeing that they both were ready to start the match.

"Let the second match of the Chunin Exams…commence! Hajime!" Throwing his hand down signifying that the match began, Genma jumped _far_ back so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. He heard about what happened in the preliminaries between this kid and Rock Lee. He didn't want to be close to that just in case he went crazy.

Which was ironic since they were sending someone both younger and lower in rank to fight him for both competition and somewhat entertainment with promises of an increase in rank if she did well.

Eh, what could you do?

As soon as Genma announced the start of the match, Gaara released his sand from his gourd with it flying straight for the now female Uchiha. Sasuke backflipped away from the sand and used her o-katana to cut and deflect any of it that came at her. The tendrils of sand were moving fast in trying to capture her. Grabbing a few shurikens, she tossed them while going through a few hand seals before the five shurikens she threw became over two dozen. As predicted through the sand that was at Gaara's control came up as a defense. Clicking her tongue in annoyance the female Uchiha decided to use some of the training Kakashi did for her during the month. Holding her o-katana behind her back she got into a loose Gōken stance that resembled Lee's. This didn't go unnoticed by said person or his sensei with Gai looking at Kakashi suspiciously. Kakashi for the moment was silent. One, in being the shock that one of his student's turned out to be a chick and two, he didn't really feel like explaining why he had Sasuke learn Lee's style.

Everyone watched as the female Uchiha sped off with speed comparable to Lee when he had his weights on if a little faster. She used this to her advantage and slashed at several areas while watching the sand blocking her strikes. Deciding to switch tactics she utilized her chakra to move faster and focus her lighting chakra through her sword. She's been practicing this for a while and everyone saw as the o-katana was covered in lighting before she pierced forward and broke through the sand and clipped Gaara's side and sand armor, much to his and his siblings' surprise. Getting angry the unstable red-head launched his sand at her with hands being formed at the edges to grab onto her. Sasuke backflipped away and used her sword to deflect any sand arms that got too close for comfort.

Gaara narrowed his eyes before a maniac grin came to his face as he threw his hands up to the sky. Sand exploded around him before coming to the front of him and with a simple hand seal he sent it forward like a wave. Sasuke's eyes widen at this before she made a mad dash to the wall on the other side of the arena. The sand was ever approaching her and before it could take her under the female Uchiha jumped up to the wall and ran up it. Looking down she grimaced at this. The field was now covered with more sand for him to utilize in any way he wanted.

Annoying, but not impossible to handle.

Sheathing her o-katana in the scabbard she had placed on hip after she released the sword from its scroll, she activated her Sharingan. There were possibly two other ways to handle the sand that he controlled. Besides using high amounts of speed that he wouldn't be able to react in time to, one could use two elements, possibly three.

One would be water jutsus. They would make the sand heavy and practically useless to use since he would have a hard time trying to get it to do as he commanded. But since she didn't know any water jutsu, nor had a water element to learn them in time, that left the other option.

Fire. Either with enough heat or just overwhelming firepower, the sand would turn to glass. Of course, in order to do something like this, it would require her to use a good chunk of her chakra reserves.

A price to pay but one she would have to do to win this fight.

Narrowing her eyes onto the red-head she went through a few hand seals before placing her hand near her mouth.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" releasing a large fireball from her mouth, Sasuke made sure to increase the amount of chakra she used for this making the fireball twice its normal size that she would normally use while also being extremely hot. She watched as Gaara raised his hands bringing the sand up high to create a barrier for him. Using this as her chance she went through another set of hand seals and grasped her left hand. Soon lightning was sparking from her hand with the sound of birds chirping through the air.

" _Chidori!_ _"_ Holding the lightning attack in her hand she moved across the wall quickly while keeping her eyes locked onto Gaara. The fireball was still trying to move to past the barrier of sand. She could see clearly that it was slowly getting by as the sand was turning to glass and would break before Gaara had to have more sand to keep the attack at bay. Using this opportunity, she hit the ground and used chakra on her feet to keep her steady while running across the sand that was on the ground. Gaara noticed her and tried using his other hand to command sand to rise up and attack her but she was using her speed to maneuver around each tendril that came to stop her.

Once she was close enough, she shot her hand forward and went past the sand that came to stop her while her hand covered in lightning stabbed straight into Gaara's shoulder. The unstable boy had his eyes widen before he let out a terrible scream that sent shivers down people's spine.

"GAAAHH! MY BLOOD?! YOU MADE ME BLEED! NOW **I** ' **LL KILL YOU!"** Gaara yelled while his voice took on a demented baritone of insanity and demonic possession. Sasuke looked on with wide eyes as the sand around them came up and began collecting around the boy in a shell of sand. She tried to pull her arm away but it was stuck. Right then a large sand arm threw her away before going back inside the dome of sand that surrounded the uncontrolled Jinchuriki. Standing back up, Sasuke looked on with trepidation at this new situation she found herself in.

Of course, that was least of her worries as an explosion happened in the box that held the Hokage with several others being heard in the village. Soon a genjutsu was being used against the crowd in the stands of the stadium with several hidden Oto and Suna shinobi coming out and attacking the nearby Konoha shinobi that broke through the genjutsu

Both Temari and Kankuro jumped down next to their brother as the shell of sand fell down with him holding his wounded shoulder. They needed to protect him until he was ready to complete his transformation. Sasuke glared while Genma made his way to her with the Suna siblings sensei landing next to them.

"Get Gaara out of here. We can still pull off his part of the invasion but he needs to recover." Baki said while the older siblings of said boy nodded before moving to him but stopped seeing the withering glare; There was enough killing intent to freeze them in place.

"No! **I will** kill her!" He yelled while everyone stared in both surprise and fear when the gourd on his back melded with him into the sand. The sand formed into a large claw on his right side and moved to the back to form the tail of the Shukaku. He growled at stared with insanity in his eyes. "Now move or **I'll kill you as well!** " And without warning, he leaped forward while his comrades jumped out of his way.

Genma and Sasuke jumped away from the sand limb that came slamming down where they used to be. Sasuke pulled a few explosive notes and tossed them with her kunai. The enraged jinchuriki raised his sand claw and block the kunai while flying back from the explosion that followed. Using the same arm to stop his backward momentum, he dug his claws into the earth with the hand staying where he latched to while his arm stretched backward. Right as he landed on his feet, he launched himself forward. Seeing this Sasuke began back peddling away from the crazed redhead.

Pulling out her o-katana out she used it to deflect the incoming blows from Gaara while trying to think of a way to get the bastard off of her for one minute. Of course, she almost forgot that Genma was right there too. He came in with a hard roundhouse and knocked Gaara back, making him snarl but also get excited at the thought of killing both of them now.

"Alright, Sasuke-"

"Satsuki."

"What?" he asked with a raised brow while they both back peddled from the sand shuriken sent their way.

"My real name is Satsuki."

"Okay then. _Satsuki_ ," he placed emphasis on her name since that was another thing, they all didn't really know much about the male- _Female -_ Uchiha. Just what else was she hiding from them? A lot of questions would be needing to be answered after today. Hopefully, he would survive long enough for that. "We need to subdue him quickly. He's the jinchuriki of Suna and if he continues like he is we may have a crazy Biju to fight." The grim tone in his voice showed how much he truly didn't want such an event to happen to them. Especially in the stadium with all these civilians here. The fire Daimyo was also here so they really needed to make sure he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"That's annoying." She said simply while Genma couldn't help but agree. Holding her o-katana up she watched as Gaara charged at them with reckless abandon. "I think I have an idea. It will require some set up though. Do you have ninja wire on you?"

"About a yard worth in a seal."

"Plenty to use. We just need to wrap him up in it."

Genma smirked. He believed he knew where she was going with this. Smart idea. Hopefully, they would be able to get him with it all. He watched Satsuki charge forward willing to provide the distraction while he moved his hand to his back pocket and pulled a storage scroll out. Opening it up he released a spool of ninja wire and pulled a few kunai out.

Satsuki engaged Gaara with o-katana deflecting each strike that the redhead tried to make against her. Augmenting her blade with lightning was helping keep him back from attacking too often. Jumping in the air to dodge an overhead strike she stomped her foot on the boy's head before using it as a stepping stool to launch herself behind him. Gaara growled and used his tail to smack her out of the air and sent her tumbling. Satsuki managed to get back on her feet after the strike and watched as the mini-shukaku sent his arm out to grab her. Using her sword, she stabbed the palm as it got close before sending her lightning chakra to surge through it to him. Hearing the slight gasp of pain and increasing growls of hatred let her know she got him. That didn't stop him though from jumping forward kicking her in the face. Flying back, she skidded on the ground before flipping to get back on her feet.

Wiping the blood from her face she glared at Gaara with her Sharingan spinning in both eyes. Glancing to her right she saw Genma move in before tossing kunai at Gaara. Hearing the sound of the flying projectiles, the insane jinchuriki immediately jumped out of their direction, only to run into another set of kunai with wire to be thrown from the other side. Both Genma and Satsuki tossed more ninja wire with kunai around Gaara and soon he was trapped with wires making it hard for the redhead to maneuver around. Satsuki grabbed one of the wires and smirked to herself before going through a set of hand seals before placing the end close to her mouth.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)!" soon hot fire caught onto the line and began speeding its way towards the trapped jinchuriki. Seeing the fire ever closing into his position, Gaara forced his large sand arm through the many wires with it barely losing mass before holding his hand palm up with the surrounding sand near his feet rising up and collecting on the wireline that led the fire to him. Satsuki narrowed her eyes and increased the input of fire to hopefully get past the sand. As the sand blockade held the fire back from reaching its target, Gaara used this as his opportunity to strike back. Thrusting his arm forward he sent sand shuriken that flew past the growing wall of flames that were trying to break his defense. Seeing the projectiles fly caused the female Uchiha to click her tongue and end her technique before rolling out the way so she wouldn't get impaled by the many shurikens.

Now that the flaming assault was over, the redhead summoned more sand to his person with it collecting over the other half of his torso but didn't go over his face or legs yet. The longer this went on the more he was looking like a little Ichibi, Satsuki saw this and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

This was going to take a while.

Where the hell was that blonde bastard when you needed him?

 **[A Saiyan's Return!]**

"COME AT ME! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT?!"

Naruto was having the time of his life at the moment.

His Saiyan blood was pumping and the adrenaline was at a total high.

Why the hell did he seal this away again?!

Weaving through different shinobi and effectively using his strength and instincts he was taking on several groups that tried to jump him. A fist is thrown here and kicks there, it was really all he required at the moment to take each Oto or Suna-nin out that tried to attack him. While he wasn't exactly killing them per se, he was getting close to it; Hearing a man shallowly breathe after you cave in his chest gives you the idea that he'll live.

"…What exactly happened to Naruto?"

"I am not sure my youthful rival, but his FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT! I SHALL MAKE MY OWN YOUTH BURN JUST AS BRIGHT BY TAKING DOWN ONE HUNDRED ENEMIES! AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL RUN FROM KONOHA TO KUMO THEN BACK IN UNDER 24 HOURS!"

"How about we focus on the fight right now guys…"

This was the chatter of three jounin, them being Kakashi, Maito Gai, and Asuma. They were currently protecting the few civilians and genin that hadn't broken from the genjutsu. Those being Sakura, Ino, and Choji. The three jounin was currently working as an extreme unit without letting the enemy invaders break through the defense line around them. Once they managed to incapacitate or kill the few shinobi around them, they moved to wake up their students from the genjutsu. After they woke from their forced induce sleep Kakashi tasked them with waking up the other genin in the fighter's box who hadn't broken from the genjutsu yet while they went to secure the area and help out where they were needed.

The three genins made it safely to the fighter's box and went to wake Shino and Shikamaru. Only Shino needed to be woken since Shikamaru was apparently faking it and just wanted to catch up on some sleep. He got his ear chewed out by both loudmouth girls causing him to groan and mutter troublesome.

Back with Naruto, the young half-blood was currently making his way around each of the invaders and could see Satsuki fighting against Gaara. He was interested in seeing the crazed genin go into a transformation with his sand covering his body and becoming a part of him. Wanting to jump down to help Satsuki, while also looking for that challenge that his Saiyan blood called for, he summoned two _red_ energy balls that floated above his palms. Those nearby were drawn to the light they created and watched with wide eyes as he sent both orbs forward down towards the redhead.

Down below Gaara heard the sound of something flying and turned only to have his eyes widen at the two red orbs flying at him at high speeds. They crashed and exploded on him causing his body to fly back away from everyone. Naruto came in jumping from the stands and landed next to Satsuki who simply 'tch' before turning her head away with her hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. You can't be that upset with me."

"You threatened to "punish" me in front of literally everyone in Konoha."

"You know I was just joking! I wouldn't do that to you…...not here at least."

An angry tint of red came to her face while she glared at the smirking visage of Naruto. She just huffed before getting her o-katana ready to face the redhead that came jumping out at them. She could see some singe marks on him from the two Ki attacks she saw Naruto use on him. The two jumped from their position with Naruto jumping forward to engage Gaara and Satsuki moving back to provide with support so she didn't get in the way of his attacks. The two Jinchuriki clashed with them both grappling each other. Gaara had a slight advantage due to his sand arm being bigger and allowing for more surface area to be grabbed at. Naruto didn't let him gain any ground though and had a feral grin on his face that was mimicked by Gaara before the blonde teen headbutted him. Using this to his advantage he threw a kick forward sending the boy skidding back before chasing him with another kick to his right side. The sand armor protected him from the strike doing any serious damage but it cracked from the amount of force that was used on him. Recovering quickly Gaara launched himself forward and smacked against the blonde haired saiyan with his tail. Blocking the attack and skidding back from the force, Naruto wrapped his arms around it before swinging him around and tossing him to the trees. Gaara simply recovered by landing on the bark before launching his sand arm forward with the hand splitting apart into multiple sand arms trying to grab a hold of him.

Using expert agility, the young saiyan flipped around each one before summoning some Ki to his hand and shot another Ki blast towards Gaara. Growling from this Gaara broke his sand arm off from the rest and jumped away from the blast. Looking up he was blindsided by a punch to the face from Naruto who quickly followed up with a kick that sent him flying up. Jumping after him Naruto punch left and right to his chest sending him further up into the air before grappling him and flipping upside down into a suplex straight into the ground. Gaara struggled to get free but couldn't before being slammed into the arena ground cratering the earth. Naruto had jumped and flipped out of the crater before landing a good spot away staring into the crater. Hopefully, he applied enough strength to put him down.

His hopes were dashed far out the way when sand exploded out and the crazed redhead came out the crater with more sand covering his body and his face making him really look like a mini Ichibi. He could see a crazy grin on his as he took in the air before slamming his gullet and sending an air bullet straight at him. Crossing his arms, he blocked the attack which sent him flying from how much force was placed into it especially from the height advantage he had. Gritting his teeth as his feet skidded deep into the ground making a trench, Naruto knew he needed to put him down or at least get him out of the stadium so the civilians here wouldn't still be in danger if he decided to fully transform into the Ichibi.

Looking up at the descending form of the transformed Suna-nin, Naruto decided he might as well take it up a notch. Focusing his red aura came alive around him making the ground break underneath him before he _flew_ up towards Gaara. This unexpected change caused the sand covered shinobi to widen his eyes along with the others that were watching the fight. Naruto's body slammed into his and he had his arms wrapped around him. He flew him out of the stadium and into Konoha before tossing him in the air and grabbing his leg. Naruto began swinging him round and round before tossing him further out into the nearby forest area. Smirking to himself the blonde teen didn't waste time to chase after him.

Back on the arena floor, Genma was looking up with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Turning his head, he looked over to Satsuki who similar to him had wide eyes. "I'm guessing you didn't know he could fly as well?" She simply shook her head before seeing the two siblings of Gaara running to catch up with them and help out their little brother. Satsuki moved to intercept them but Baki, their sensei, came to stop her, only for Genma to intercept him and smirked.

"Satsuki, your mission right now is to stop those two and provide Uzumaki with assistance." He said utilizing his rank to give the assignment of helping out Naruto. Nodding at the order she quickly moved past the two and gave chase to the Suna siblings. From the corner of his eye, Genma could see Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shino give chase to Satsuki to provide backup. He also saw one of Kakashi's dog summons leading the way so they could properly track them down wherever they may end up.

"It won't matter who or how many you send. Once Gaara unleashes Shukaku, they'll be done for." Baki said while Genma narrowed his eyes and just grunted before smirking back.

"Think what you want, but those kids are strong in their own right. Especially the blonde one. You most likely saw everything that happened during his match and add on to the fact we just witness him being able to fly? I am certain that kid can handle whatever that unstable kid of yours can dish out." Grabbing a kunai from his pouch Genma narrowed his eyes into a glare and clenched the senbon in his mouth between his teeth. "Besides, you should be more worried about your fight with me. I have to pay you back for what you did to a close friend of mine the other night."

Baki narrowed his own eyes. He must be talking about that one Jounin, Hayate if he remembered correctly. He had to take him out for seeing what Gaara had done that night. Nothing was supposed to interfere with their execution of the invasion. Grabbing his own kunai, he prepared to face the Konoha Jounin. They both stared at each for a moment longer before dashing towards one another with their kunai clashing and causing sparks to fly.

 **[A Saiyan's Return!]**

There was a lot of crashing and trees being toppled down in one of the forests near Konoha. Both Temari and Kankuro were worried about their brother. The blonde brat they thought they had figured out proved to be a bigger problem than what they assumed from when they first saw him during the prelims. Now, he was able to fly, shoot energy blasts from his hands, and had more strength to him apparently. This bad for them all. As they jumped through the tree line they had quickly moved to a different branch as several kunai came flying from behind. Looking back, they could see the now female Uchiha coming at them with her o-katana out and ready to engage them.

"You go Temari. You can get their much faster than me and we're both still fresh on chakra." Kankuro said while pulling the wrapped-up puppet from his back. Temari nodded before opening up her fan and giving chase in the direction she could see and hear the destruction happening from the fight between her brother and the blonde. Satsuki clicked her teeth in annoyance before preparing to fight him. She didn't get a chance to see what he could do since she was taken off to have the curse seal checked at. Before they could begin though she turned around when she heard others land close by. Seeing it was her teammate Sakura and Shino who were being led by a…dog with a shinobi vest. He didn't look like an Inuzuka dog so maybe he was a summons?

"Sasuke we're here to- "

"Satsuki. My name is Satsuki now Sakura." She interrupted her pink haired teammate who looked uncertain for a moment before nodding her head. This was very strange for her. The crush and the supposed love of her life was actually a girl just like her all along. Though a small part of her subconscious was jealous of the fact that even Sasu- _Satsuki_ had a bigger chest than her. How was that fair?!

"We're here to help out Satsuki-san," Shino said while moving forward. Staring at Kankuro, Shino pulled his hands out of his jacket pockets and held them up slightly to begin letting his kikaichū out around him. "We still haven't gotten our match with each other, so I will hold him while you go after the other one."

Kankuro gritted his teeth some while getting his puppet, Karasu (Crow), out to prepare to fight the bug user. The two kunoichis didn't hesitate to run by, or at least, Satsuki didn't hesitate to run by while nodding towards Shino. She needed to catch up to Temari so she wouldn't interfere with Naruto's battle. Seeing her once-upon-a-time crush now turned girl jump off through the branches Sakura shook herself to focus on the importance of what was happening around her. Jumping through the trees along with Pakun to catch up she wondered how their to estrange teammate Naruto was doing.

While her mind moved to that thinking, she wondered how much Naruto has changed since revealing his true self. This thought also made her worried if he would indifferent to her now since he wasn't hiding behind a mask now. He may even hate her from the slight abuse she had done to him all the time he asked her out. Shaking her head and putting away the thoughts of what her teammate may do to her when they meet again, she decided it would be best to catch up with Satsuki and provide some kind of assistance if possible.

 **[ASR!]**

There was a loud crash sound as the body of Gaara while covered in sand slammed against one of the trees and broke it in half from the amount of force he was tossed at. Growling loudly, he summoned more sand to him before sending a wave of sand arms forward to intercept his opponent that was flying towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and began performing some air maneuvers to dodge the arms as they came by. The ones that too close were blasted with a quick Ki blast from his hand before continued to head for Gaara. Once he made it close enough, he decided to start dishing out more techniques and punishment. Putting his fingers in a familiar cross sign several clones of himself popped up around him and went to engage their target.

Gaara sucked in some air before releasing a bellowing roar that released the wind at high speeds that buffeted the clones enough to cause them to pop. As they pop though it provided cover for the young saiyan to burst through and slam his foot into his gut. Gasping for air Gaara soon gave a feral smirk as he used his sand to latch onto the limb of Naruto and slammed him against the tree they were standing on. He grunted from the impact before using his other leg to kick himself away from Gaara's grasp. Landing on a tree branch Naruto assessed the situation right now. Firstly, Gaara wasn't going down as easy as he had hoped he would; Being a fellow Jinchuriki he should have expected him to be this stubborn in the fight. Second, he could sense others moving in toward their position. From the feel of it, it was the crazy bastard's sister and Satsuki. He could also sense Sakura coming in far behind Satsuki. And thirdly.

He was getting fucking tired of that damn sand armor of his!

Seeing as he would really need to get through the sand to put him down, he decided to use one of the few Ki techniques that he learned when he was younger thanks to his grandfather's journal. He hasn't used this technique for a long time, so he hoped he could get it down right and not mess up. His control wasn't damaged much from having all of his power sealed off. Charging up his energy, his aura came alive around him before he crossed his arms with his hands clenched like they were holding something. Soon a black and white orb of energy grew into his left and right hand respectively before expanding to be the size of a rubber ball. Jumping up into the air he uncrossed his arms before holding his hands in front of him with the two energy spheres circling one another now like Yin and Yang. The orbs pushed one another and soon merged making a large white sphere of energy with a black center and black electricity sparking around it.

"Taste this! Eclipse Surge!" With his shout, he sent the orb flying towards his opponent. The attack soared through the sky and was too fast for Gaara to try and move out the so he tried to block it. Gathering sand, he used his arms to block the orb but it was for naught since he pushed him and carried him through the trees. He screamed from the pain that it was causing his arms from the electricity that was surrounding it before he hit the ground below and it detonated. The first initial explosion was silent but then when it expanded there was a shockwave of force that destroyed the surrounding area and shook the earth beneath them.

The ones that were trying to catch up had to stop and get a firm grasp on something so as not to be thrown around from the mini earthquake that was caused. The shaking soon stopped and everything was calm. Naruto flew down from his perch up high on a branch and landed at the edge of the medium-sized crater that he caused. He was panting slightly and wiped some of the sweat off the brow of his face. It's definitely been a minute since he's used an attack like that. He would need to train again to have a better grasp. There was a lot more energy used in that than he wanted there to be. Looking down below he could see Gaara in the middle of the crater with several parts of his body being burnt. Most of the sand was gone, probably evaporated, and he was left to lay there.

Jumping down he walked into the middle of the ground and saw Gaara was breathing slowly and simply unconscious. He really did use too much energy in that attack. He was lucky it didn't kill him. He wanted Gaara alive since he knew that they both lived somewhat similar lives during their younger years. He could relate to him. In his eyes, Gaara is what he could have turned out to be if he let everything that happened to him in the village get to him. Granted now he wouldn't be afraid of retaliating anymore if _anyone_ tried to mess with him, but the pain and hate were still there. He just had it under wraps now and wouldn't let it get to him. Naruto was taught better than that by Jiraiya. Turning his head, he heard the sound of feet touching the ground behind him. When he looked to see who it was, he wasn't surprised to find out it was Temari. She looked afraid when seeing how damaged her baby brother was and the fact that Naruto stood over him.

"He's not dead. But that can change unless you surrender." Naruto said while holding his hand up and aiming a red orb at the redhead who was slowly waking up. When he saw the red orb of energy aimed at him, he got terrified of what was going to happened to him.

"Wait! Please, have mercy on him." She said while dropping her fan to the ground. Gaara looked a bit surprised that Temari was trying to ask for his mercy in not being killed, despite the many times he has threatened her and Kankuro with death if they ever crossed him or disobeyed an order made by him.

"Hmm, you would ask for mercy for him? Why exactly? From my understanding, he's threatened not just you but also your other brother with death and I'm sure he has never offered mercy onto others when the begged for it. So, why should I give him any mercy, when he hasn't for others?" Naruto asked her while bluffing on the fact he would not show mercy to Gaara. He was just doing this to see what her reasonings were and if they could be helped.

"I know what he's done. But I can't fully blame him for everything that he has done or what he has become in life. I save that blame for our so-called _father_ who thought of Gaara as nothing but a weapon for Suna. I love Gaara as my little brother that he is and hope every day that he could live a normal life beyond being a psychopath that our _father_ made him into." Temari replied back with Gaara looking back at her with wide eyes. She really still cared for him even after everything that he's done? Gaara could feel a shift within himself at this revelation. And seeing the glowing orb disappear from the one that defeated him made his views on life shift away from the darkness that had its grasp on him.

Naruto sighed and lowered his arm while seeing Satsuki land not that far behind Temari with her o-katana at the ready just in case Temari tried to do anything. He then turned his head when he heard a soft voice speak up suddenly.

"...I surrender." Gaara said while Naruto looked at him and nodded his head while relaxing his body, letting the tenseness out. He watched as Temari moved past him and crouched down to hold her brother's head in her lap. Naruto smiled lightly, already seeing the change happening in his brother jinchuriki. He saw the hesitation and tenseness form in Gaara's eyes when Temari touched him but soon began relaxing from her soothing touch and care she was showing him. Temari soon turned her eyes up to Naruto and quickly remembered what was happening in the village. They were currently in the process of invading. They needed to end this and pull back. It was never a good idea anyway, but her power-hungry father let the sickly words from Orochimaru lead him to believe this was the best path to take if he wanted to "restore Suna to greatness". Thinking of the vile man made her remember the other part of the invasion that was happening now.

"If you want to end this invasion, you need to head back and let an announcement out that you've got us in your custody. That will let our forces know to pull back and head home. You should also try heading back to the stadium since Orochimaru has a plan to kill your Hokage. I don't know what it is but we were supposed to be the distraction while using Gaara to cause as much damage to Konoha while he fought the Hokage alone." She said while Naruto nodded his head before turning around and looking at Satsuki. Not needing to say any words to one another, she knew exactly what he was going to ask. Rolling her eyes with a sigh she placed her o-katana away. Smiling he turned his eyes back down to Gaara.

"You know maybe we can have a fight again sometime? Possibly sometime after we get your seal fixed." He said while both siblings felt their eyes widen. Gaara looked a little hesitant while blocking out the words of his "mother" that was screaming at him to not trust him.

"Y-you really want to fight me again?" he asked while Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up while slowly floating in the air.

"Of course! But next time it can be the thrill of battle and not be for life or death. And I'm serious about your seal being fixed. I happened to know a great seal master that should still be here and he would be willing to help you out for any information on Orochimaru that you guys have." He said while the two nodded to him. Nodding back Naruto had a serious look on his face before he blasted off into the sky to head towards the Chunin Exams stadium. As he flew across the sky, he could see the battle that was happening in the streets of Konoha. He idly recognized the summoning a toad landing down on top of a three-headed snake that was making a mess of things.

He chuckled lightly at seeing that. The old pervert liked his entrances. Focusing back on the stadium he could see a large red square barrier set up. He could see four Oto-shinobi that seemed to be the ones holding the barrier up. His instincts were telling him to not touch it physically. Getting a good look on the inside, he saw what appeared to have been a large forest that was created on the rooftop while there was water everywhere. Raising an eyebrow at such weird circumstances of whatever was happening on the inside of the barrier, he put his questions aside before stopping a few feet away from the barrier. Those nearby noticed his presence and wondered what he was doing there?

Hiruzen was panting while using his adamant staff as a crutch. It's been a long while since he has to fight so hard. Not since when he fought the Kyuubi all those years ago. Stopping for a moment he couldn't help but notice the eyes of his old Student glance to the right and gained a puzzled if not curious look. Wondering what could get his wayward student's attention away from him, he also took a glancing look and couldn't help but have his eyes widen at what he was seeing.

There, floating in the air like gravity meant nothing to him, was his surrogate grandson. Idly, he wondered if Naruto had the same abilities as the current Tsuchikage. Shaking his head, he needed to focus back on the battle with his two resurrected senseis'. Curse Orochimaru for desecrating their graves just to use them against him with that accursed jutsu.

"That boy ceases to amaze me more and more. If only I had realized his potential more, I would have marked him just like Sasuke-chan." Orochimaru said with an evil chuckle and looked toward his old sensei and seeing the sneer he held on his face. "How exactly did even _you_ not see this side of him interest me greatly. Was he not interesting enough for you to take note of during his life here?"

"Naruto's life has been hard and I don't blame him for wanting to hide his true self from those around him. When bigots tend to believe only a few things beyond what is the real truth it becomes difficult to get things settled." He said with a glare not all so directed at Orochimaru but some of it at himself. He's tried so hard over the years to do his job in protecting Naruto. The amount of paperwork he had to complete with the civilians seemingly increasing the load he had to complete each time; It made wanting to do his duty to his old successor hard. He did what he could for the boy. There was a time that he had disappeared from the village entirely and that was one of the scariest times of his life. He sent countless ANBU to try and find him while also scaring the populous of Konoha greatly since each day Naruto wasn't found and brought back to Konoha, he would release large amounts of Killing Intent. It was a bad time for anyone that even so much as said _one_ bad thing about the blonde-haired boy. If he caught wind of such things the person was instantly interrogated and tortured for any information they had.

It actually helped reduce the many idiots in the village that had done Naruto wrong in the past. It still didn't change the fact that people were increasingly becoming more scared as the day went on. Of course, the day Naruto finally popped back up in the village did things slowly go back to normal and no one had to fear the Hokage's wrath for even the smallest slip-up.

Shaking his head, Hiruzen focused on the present. That was all in the past and he would try to see if they could keep the same relationship they currently had. Even if this Naruto was somehow different, then hopefully there wasn't much of a difference and the boy would forgive him for all his mistakes in the past.

Back on the outside of the barrier, Naruto slowly floated down closer to the rooftop while trying to brainstorm an idea on how to break through this barrier. He noticed a few ANBU standing off to the side just looking slightly helpless since it seemed they couldn't get through. Looking at the four members of Orochimaru's elite guard he soon began getting an idea of how to disrupt the barrier. The four were the ones keeping the barrier up and not letting everyone out here get in. If he could make so that they couldn't keep this jutsu up than they would be free to get inside. Taking another look inside he saw that the old man was getting tired. He knew then he needed to hurry as Hiruzen wouldn't be able to take on Orochimaru, and if he was correct to assume, as well as the previous Hokages.

Landing on the roof he looked to the closest person keeping the barrier up, which happened to be a redhead girl with a tomboy look. Smirking he began charging up Ki _and_ Chakra into his hand. This was going to take a lot out of him since he hasn't really tried using both of his energies at the same time. His chakra control was shit after all. Ki was just easier for him to use, but if he wanted to be completely sure that what he did work then he had to experiment. The girl seemed to notice him and didn't like the smirk on his face.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing shit head? This barrier is impenetrable. There's nothing you can do to get through that those other shit faces didn't try already!" She said with a very vulgar mouth. Naruto simply just chuckled before raising his right palm up and then brought his left hand over to the right. Before everyone's eyes, he began moving his hand quickly over it a particular way before the eyes of all widen at what they were seeing. Forming in the boy's hand was a _Rasengan!_ From the looks of it though, it wasn't complete but there was something different to it. It had a red tint on the inside while the swirling mass of chakra coated around it like a shell.

Jumping back some he held the unstable orb in his hand before thrusting it forward with a red wave of energy with a blue streak on the inside of it moving quickly towards the girl's part of the barrier. He didn't need to try and break the whole thing. Just disrupt one of them and it would all break away then. So, mentally thanking a certain pervert for the month training and him actually teaching something useful for later on, he created the Rasengan before adding his Ki to it. While not complete yet since he wasn't using a clone, it was going to be enough to deal with this.

All watched with bated breath as the attack hit the barrier corner that held the redhead. Eyes began widening as the spear of chakra, with its power being added along with the energy wave, began cracking the barrier slowly. Naruto gritted his teeth before deciding he could add some power to his attack in order to hurry this up. So, with a yell of exertion, he shot more power into his attack making the wave grow larger and adding to the initial attack. When it slammed into the barrier there was an explosion of dust. Even with the dust cloud though, many could see the barrier-breaking away. Letting this be their cue the ANBU that were standing by went into action and went to cover their leader while Orochimaru chose this time to make a retreat. His plan wasn't working anymore all thanks to that blonde-haired brat!

The Shukaku was supposed to be unleashed by now, but the only reason why it wasn't was most likely because Gaara was defeated earlier than thought possible. Gritting his teeth while watching the ANBU come at him, he smirked as one of them turned on the others. Showing him to actually be Kabuto in disguise. Three of the four elite guards of Orochimaru gathered around him and were ready to escape.

"Lord Orochimaru, what are we to do about Tayuya?" Sakon asked while the others looked to see she was blasted away further on the roof and was currently unconscious. Shaking his head Orochimaru just turned and began leaving. There was nothing they could do for her. That boy was most likely going to try to fight them alongside the ANBU and Sarutobi. Sometimes plans didn't go as planned, even the ones he made. But this was only delaying the enviable.

"We leave her. She knows her duty is to protect me. She'll be a worthy sacrifice to make sure we escape back to one of my bases. Kabuto, call in a full retreat. I don't care what happens with Suna forces. Just make sure ours get out." Orochimaru said while Kabuto nodded and broke off from the group while the three remaining figures of the Sound Four kept formation around Orochimaru as they made their escape. While upset, he couldn't help but smirk at all that happened today. He would have plenty of research to do about one Naruto Uzumaki when he managed to get back to one of his labs. He caught his interest now. If he could find a way to bypass the Kyuubi then he could definitely mark the boy to be used for his new body one day. He would, of course, try to figure out how the boy was able to do such things that he showed off today. Knowing how to fly was something thought impossible unless you were from select a few villages.

' _All of your secrets_ will _be revealed to me Naruto. All in due time will I have both you and Sasuke-chan in my grasp.'_ Releasing a creepy chuckle that made his guards shiver Orochimaru continued to lead the way out of Konoha territory and to make it back to rice country.

 **[ASR!]**

Naruto glared in the direction that Orochimaru got away in. That fucking traitor Kabuto had duped everyone. He better hope they never meet again or he would make sure to end him. His Saiyan blood would not allow such a backstab like this to go unpunished! Huffing he turned around and walked over to the body of the girl he knocked unconscious with his attack. He may have over did it again since she was currently bleeding from her a couple of cuts on her body from the blast. He also didn't think legs were supposed to bend that way. Shaking his head and holding back the shiver that wanted to go through his body he watched an ANBU member come by and stare at him before giving a nod of acknowledgment.

"You did good today Uzumaki. Maybe check out the ANBU HQ sometime." He said while picking up the girl and headed to the hospital. She would get some treatment and then later be interrogated on all the information she had on Orochimaru. Watching them go Naruto thought on the offer the man had made and rubbed his chin. ANBU would be interesting to be a part of. Holding those thoughts for a minute he turned his head to the side to see the old Sarutobi walk to him with Enma the Monkey King helping him. Naruto faintly smiled, glad to see the old man was okay.

"My boy, you've shown so much promise today and have revealed a lot. I hope you don't some questioning about all of this new or, well, old change that you've done and why you thought to hide it? I can understand why from most of the village so don't worry about that." Naruto nodded his head and shrugged a bit.

"It's a long story. It would better if we sat down to talk since there is a lot of things that should be revealed that I know." Naruto said while the old Hokage nodded his head and motioned for them to make their way inside.

The invasion was over.

He got a report that both forces were beginning to retreat.

Apparently, Naruto has the children of the Kazekage in custody so that was enough reason for Suna to back out.

Despite all this, Hiruzen knew one thing.

There was going to be a shit ton of paperwork to get through.

Was it too early to make Naruto his successor now?

 **(And DONE! Fuck me, dude! I did not expect to write up to around 11k words for this. Sorry if the ending of the invasion became a bit lackluster. Writing all of this was taking all I had and the further I got, the more steam I was running out to get through this. I still hope you all like this chapter and do me a favor and check out my profile to look at the new poll I have up to about which story you want to see focused on.**

 **Jangoman signing out!)**


End file.
